Amor indebido
by Mirai no Tenshi
Summary: El amor entre ellos es prohibido pero nos les importara arder en el infierno si fuera necesario para estar juntos.


**Amor indebido **

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no Hino Matsuri

En un hermoso palacio se lleva a cabo una velada llena de aristócratas que adornan con sus vestidos y trajes la noche.

Un vampiro sobresalía de entre todos, era un purasangre, Kaname Kuran

-Bhaa odio este tipo de fiestas, solo vienen para ofrecerme a sus hijas en matrimonio y hasta algunos tienen el descaro de decirme que aunque sea las tome como amantes, todo por tener algo que ver con un sangre pura

-No digas eso Kaname-lo reprimía Takuma-no es muy educado y además todos piensan que es hora de que tu legado crezca ya que eres el único Kuran que aun vive

-Sabes que no me importa lo que piensen los demás, no creo que tome a alguna de estas vampiresas, voy a salir necesito refrescarme

-Si esta bien, pero vuelve pronto

Una vez afuera entre los jardines, percibió un aroma delicioso, jamás en la vida se le había antojado tanto algo, era el aroma de sangre fresca, una muy especial, siguió el rastro y descubrió a una joven entre los arbustos

-Es peligroso que estés sangrando aquí

-E…estoy bien no se preocupe-le respondió la joven mientras ocultaba su mano que estaba sangrando por una cortada

-Déjame ver tu herida ¿Como te llamas?

-Yuuki-no tenia la intención de responderle ni de enseñarle su mano, ya que sabia que los vampiros eran peligrosos pero había algo en el que le llamo la atención y se perdió en sus hermosos ojos borgoña que tenían un matiz rojizo

- ¿Que haces aquí?

-Soy empleada del castillo-se aliso el uniforme-y mientras limpiaba me corte

-¿Sabes para quien trabajas?

-Si…vampiros

-¿Entonces que pretendes?, tu olor es irresistible-hablo mas rasposamente

-Lo siento pensé que afuera nadie lo notaria

Se escucharon unos ruidos, eran vampiros nivel E que olieron la sangre, Kaname tomo entre sus brazos a la joven para alejarla

Entraron en una habitación en una torre mas alejada del palacio

-Déjame ver tu herida

Con desconfianza le mostró su mano y el la acerco a su boca pero inmediatamente Yuuki la alejo

-No me tengas miedo, te juro que no te lastimare

De nuevo se perdió en sus ojos y le extendió el brazo, el con un roce de su boca en su mano, sus ojos se tornaron rojizos y curo la herida

-Ves te dije que no te dolería

-Gracias, ammm no me dijo su nombre

-Soy Kaname Kuran

-Gracias señor Kuran-el nombre se le hacia conocido pero ¿de donde?

-Solo dime Kaname

-Eso es imposible, yo solo soy una sirvienta

-Si pero eres mi sirvienta, trabajas para mi, así que te ordeno que me llames Kaname

Lo dijo con una voz grave que asusto a Yuuki y retrocedió unos pasos, tropezó con algo y de nuevo callo al piso, el aroma de la sangre invadió de nuevo el ambiente, la cortada fue más profunda y se le clavo un vidrio roto.

Era de noche y la habitación estaba oscura apenas iluminada por un rayo de luz de luna que se colaba en medio de esa oscuridad brillaron dos puntos rojos, los ojos del vampiro

-Déjame ayudarte-la levanto y vio que tenia un vidrio enterrado-esto será mas difícil

Tenia la mano de Yuuki y sorbió de ella para extraer el vidrio la joven solo se quejo del dolor

-Solo un poco mas-un último sorbo y el maldito vidrio estaba afuera, el disfrutaba del delicioso sabor de Yuuki, tan delicioso que no sabia si soportaría mas, sin enterrarle los colmillos

-Será mejor que te vallas de aquí, tengo hambre y no se lo que pasara si te quedas-volteo para no ver como se iba la chica

-Pero es que yo no me quiero ir, ¿se encuentra bien? parece que no

-¡Que te vallas!-volteo y le enseño sus colmillos y sus ojos totalmente rojos

-Lo…lo siento, ya me voy-intento salir pero en un segundo ya estaba Kaname en la puerta impidiendo la salida de la joven

-Demasiado tarde, ya no hay escapatoria-le dijo con voz pecaminosa mientras le sonreía a la joven

Yuuki retrocedía lentamente pero Kaname la seguía hasta que la acorralo contra la pared, tomo de las muñecas de Yuuki y saboreo su cuello, se apodero de su boca en un beso pasional y después volvió a su cuello rasguñándolo con la punta de sus colmillos, dos gotas de sangre salieron y no se pudo resistir mas y clavo profundamente sus colmillos, Yuuki gimió del dolor pero después sintió algo mas, sintió como su sangre fluía fuera de ella, tal vez era algo raro pero a ella le gustaba esa sensación, además amaba a Kaname aunque solo lo había visto un par de veces cuando eran niños, pero el siempre se portaba gentil a pesar de ser un pura sangre. Y por esa razón entro a trabajar a ese castillo.

-Kaname sama-gimió Yuuki, se empezaba sentir un poco mareada, el se aparto de ella

-Lo siento has visto mi peor momento, en el que me convierto una bestia sedienta de sangre y te he lastimado-decía funestamente

-No, solo estoy un poco mareada

-Creo he tomado mucha sangre de ti

-No estoy segura que fuera por la perdida de sangre, creo es la conmoción

-Aun así todo lo he causado yo

-No, mi sangre siempre le pertenecerá-se acerco a su cara-yo siempre le he amado, usted se ha portado tan bondadosamente conmigo que soy una simple humana

-Será mejor que vallas a casa, te han de estar esperando tus familiares

-No tengo a nadie, además yo qui...-no pudo completar la oración, sentía tanta pena

-¿A caso quieres venir conmigo?

-Si-dijo con voz baja y tímida-quiero que tome todo de mi

La tomo entre sus brazos y se convirtieron en murciélagos que salían por la ventana llegando a la habitación de Kaname en la mansión Kuran.

El vampiro la empezó a besar y ella correspondía a sus besos gentiles, que conforme pasaba el tiempo se hicieron mas desesperados, los labios de Kaname descendieron por el cuello de Yuuki hasta su base

-Por favor entiérralos una vez mas-había disfrutado tanto sentir sus colmillos dentro que quería sentir de nuevo ese estremecimiento

-Con gusto-y le complació su deseo, bebió de nuevo de ella, controlo mas este deseo pero había otro que empezó a despertar, el deseo de poseerla lo mas humanamente posible

Sus manos empezaron a viajar por la espalda de Yuuki y al sentir que ella no se oponía fue mas allá, y poco a poco la empezaba a despojar de su uniforme, ella no se quería quedar atrás y despojo al vampiro de su traje, Kaname la condujo hasta la cama, para llevar a cabo el ritual de dos amantes que se entregan a sus deseos. La volvió a besar fervientemente y a tocar su piel, queriendo recordar cada rasgo de ella, entregándose mutuamente, tomando todo de ella y entregándole todo su ser a la persona que mas ama.

-Te amo Kaname-dijo Yuuki entre dulces gemidos

-Yo también, por eso siempre te protegí aunque nuestro amor fuera imperdonable, tu eres una humana y yo un vampiro

-Pero aun así si me quemo en las llamas del infierno no me importaría, por que se que sientes lo mismo que yo

-Entonces quémame con tu calor-la tomo son sus manos y la sentó sobre el, para tener acceso a su cuello, ella ladeo su cabeza y el vampiro paladeo el lugar donde clavaría sus colmillos pero algo los interrumpió.

Un fuerte olor a quemado inundo su olfato, se escucho una revuelta afuera de la mansión. Yuuki estaba sumamente espantada y Kaname la protegió abrazándola aun más fuerte, las voces ya estaban dentro de la casa y el olor a combustible predomino

-Yuuki tenemos que irnos-le advirtió con voz preocupada

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Al parecer se enteraron de lo nuestro, esos malditos cazadores-dijo con rabia

Se vistieron y el vampiro planeaba salir como llegaron pero fue inútil sus cuerpos no se pudieron transformar en murciélagos

-¿Por qué no te puedes transformar?

-Debieron poner una barrera para que no escapáramos

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Atravesare el fuego para decirles que aun eres humana y te salven y yo me quedare aquí para aceptar mi castigo

-¡NO! Yo me quiero quedar a tu lado

-Eso no puede ser

-Te dije que me quemaría en el infierno a tu lado

-Pero si tu mueres te iras a un lugar libre de sufrimiento, eres buena, no eres una bestia como yo

-Entonces apresúrate y conviérteme en una como tu y así los dos estaremos juntos para siempre

-No quiero que sufras

-Por favor-suplico-si tu estas conmigo no sufriré-Las llamas habían llegado al cuarto

-Esta bien-mordió el cuello de Yuuki y succiono un poco de sangre, después se mordió una muñeca y aspiró su sangre para combinarlas y dárselas en un beso a Yuuki que un principio le había dado un poco de asco pero después la acepto gustosamente

-Es casi hermoso el volverte como yo, eres preciosa mi querida Yuuki

-De ahora en adelante ya no estaremos solos, te amo Kaname

Se abrazaron y se besaron como nunca antes y las llamas consumieron a dos amantes eternos. Las reglas de los cazadores no consiguieron separarlos ni con la muerte.

¿Ellos ahora estarán en algún mejor lugar donde su amor podrá ser perdonado? Quizá si…

_Ojala les halla gustado y dejen comentarios. Matta ne!_


End file.
